


I see you lying next to me.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Ghost Gerard Way, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Frank Iero, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: How did Frank get so fucking baked? Was New Jerseys weed just the bees knees?





	1. Chapter 1

How did Frank get so fucking baked? Was New Jerseys weed just the bees knees? Should he have had that third joint? Probably not. The ceiling felt like it was moving in fucking circles, along with his bed which was just making him nausious and trippy. Had he ever been this high? He glanced towards the desk, hoping their was a can of  _something_ there to control his cotton mouth and ended up screaming. There was someone sitting there and yup Frank weed was defiently laced with something. The figure stared back, wide eyes and big eyesbrows. 

"Who are you?"

"You can see me? Shit. Can you hear me?" Frank forced out a nod, his entire body chilling at the voice. That was it, Frank was off weed  _forever._ No high was worth this fucking trip. Should he run? To where? The trains wouldn't be on at one AM on a Tuesday morning. Maybe a cab? He couldn't afford a fucking cab.

"Oh. Well, hi? I'm Gerard."

"And what the fuck are you doing here?" Gerard wasn't the name of a killer, right? He wasn't going to die and end up on the news with his guts hung over the lap, right?

"I use to live here." Gerard shrugged and focused back on whatever the fuck he was doing. 

"Well, go back to your own place, dude. And gimmie the keys."

"I'm in my own place. Don't need no keys."

"Um..I rent this place. Got all the documents and everything." Frank forced himself up, groaning as his brain felt foggy and heavy. What the fuck was in the weed?

"Yeah. I use to. Now I just live here."

"You..I live here. You can't." Frank frowned. Was the dude fucking nuts? Did he think Frank was going to let a freeloader live here? Where the fuck had the dude been sleeping?

"Where do you sleep?"

"I don't, dude. I live here, i'm not sure why. I just never passed over? Somethings holding me here."

"Passed over? God, are you high too?" Frank frowned, watching him tuck hair behind his ear as he chuckled.

"I died a few years ago. Actually in this bedroom."

"Haha. Hilarious. Now leave!"

"I can't! I want to. Trust me. I've been bored as hell! I have no clue why I can't leave!" Gerard waved his arm and Frank reached out to grab it, feeling the skin against his. He stared at it, knowing you can't feel  _ghosts._ Sure he felt cold, but Frank did to allot. It meant nothing. 

"Ghost my ass. Get out." Frank groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why him? How the fuck is this happening to him. Gerard tilted his head to the side before pushing a hand into his hair and tugging lightly.

"I can't!" 

"You can. Go!" Frank shouted as he finally got himself standing. Was it usually this difficult? Then Gerard held out his hand and held Franks wrist. It felt normal until a chill ran down Franks spine and he glanced down to see Gerards hand  _melted_ into his.

Frank passed the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank doesn't die! Just to clear that up.

He woke up with a killer headache and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember  _how_ the fuck he fell asleep on the floor. Then last night filtered into his brain and he bolted upright, glancing around the empty room. He felt the laughter bubble in his throat before he started laughing, letting himself fall back onto the floor. God, that weed was fucking something, it  _had_ to be herbal and like hell he'd go back to that dealer. He eventually got up and grabbed a shower, letting the smell wash off as he gargled the water in his mouth. Why did he trip about a Gerard? He didn't know a Gerard. Especially since Gerard was apparently a freaking ghost. God, maybe Frank was just going insane. 

When Jamia came over later that night, it was on the tip of his tongue to just tell her. She couldn't really make fun of him, right?

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Frank mumbled, sounding dumb even to his own ears. She looked up from her beer, a smile on her lips as she twirled her hair.

"No. Do you?"

"Yes." Frank admitted. He always had, he never believed that it was only humans on this earth. It was to big and undiscovered for that.

"Thata dumb, dude. Anyway, are we gonna do this or what?" 

"Romantic, Jay." Frank mumbled as he set down his beer and patted his lap, watching her snort as she sat down, a thick thigh on either side of his. Jamia was his fuckbuddy and Frank knew thats all she wanted but god was she gorgeous. He found himself kissing up her neck before finally her lips, tasting her vanialla flavoured lipstick as he slid his hand up her skirt. As usual she wasn't wearing underwear, letting him dig his nails against her skin lightly. 

"Don't tease me, Frank." She purred softly, breaking apart to lift her hips so Frank could undo his jeans. He felt for the condom in her pocket, pulling it free and placing it between his teeth as she stroked his semi. 

"God, so fuckin' big for me." She nuzzled against his shoulder as Frank ripped the wrapper open and pulled the rubber free. As soon as he got it on himself she was positioning herself easily.

"Needy, huh?"

"Fuck off, Iero." She grunted as he pushed in slowly. He lost the ability to talk as she attached her lips to his neck, nibbling at the scorpion tattoo as she rocked her hips. He gripped her butt, digging his nails in as he helped her move, listening to her soft moans. He opemed his eyes to see the reflection in the television but froze instead, seeing Gerard stood frozen as he held onto a sketchpad, mouth open wide. Frank yelped as he pushed Jamia off him onto the couch, buckling up his jeans as she stared at him.

"Fuckin' what?" She was panting and red, Frank didn't know if she was still turned on or angry. Gerard was gone when he looked towards the cornor. 

"Stomach cramps." He lied, watching her pout as she fixed her skirt.

"Oh. Feel better soon, okay? I'm gonna go before I get it. You look sorta pale too, did it just come on?"

"Yup. Weird." Frank mumbled, letting her kiss his cheek before he left. He waited a minute until he groaned loudly.

"Gerard?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you had company!" Gerard appeared in the cornor within a second, leaving Frank to wonder if he just stood there. Hell, Frank was crazy. It was offical. 

"You're still here."

"Yes." Gerard nodded and looked at his feet, clad in socks with ghosts on them. Frank snorted.

"Ghosts?"

"Was what I was wearing, dude. Sue me." Frank took in the pyjama pants, deep blue with a hole near the waistband and a black worn out t-shirt, he couldn't make out the logo plastered against the chest.

"You died in your pyjamas?"

"Yeah." Gerard mumbled and moved to sit on the chair. Frank had so many questions but didn't know where to start. Would Jamia been able to see him?

"What's your name?"

"You'll just google me." Gerard mumbled and went back to drawing. Frank remembers that fucking sketchpad now, it had been missing for months.

"You can always see me. Have sex, shower?"

"I mean..I avoid the bathroom for obvious reasons and mostly your bedroom. You just looked fucked yesterday, I was worried."

"You couldn't do nothing anyway. If I died. Oh god, am I dead?" Frank mumbled as he tugged out his phone. He googled his own name and town, relaxing when nothing came up. 

"No. You aren't dead. Or dying as far as I know but honestly I wouldn't know anyway. I've been just stuck here for years. Sucks."

"Why can I see you now? And not before?"

"I dunno. Maybe you're still high." Gerard looked over at him before dissapearing into the couch. Frank knew he did it on purpose.

"Motherfucker!" He shouted into the air, hearing a soft laugh in return. Yup, he was defiantly crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt weird to return to work knowing that  _something_ was in his apartment, but Frank still had doubts he exsisted. Maybe Frank was still high yesterday, it could be possible, right? It was the more logical choice rather than having a ghost in his apartment. Frank tried to focus on the lines forming infront if his eyes, the steady buzz of the needle keeping him grounded before he sat back to reink and wipe the tattoo down. He had to get it sorted tonight, he had to google this shit and see if Gerard could be real. 

When he got home, the apartment was empty as he kicked off his boots and grabbed his laptop on the way to the couch. He opened up a fresh tab and took a shakey breath. 

_Gerard, Newark._

Thousands of results came up, so he clicked on the images and scrolled until he found one that looked like him. It had to be Gerard with shorter hair and a bit of extra weight. 

"Don't." The hand on his laptop lid made his jump before Gerard pushed it down lightly.

"Tell me if you're dead. Tell me how!"

"What does if matter how? I'm dead. You need fucking proof, dude? Want me to walk through a fucking wall or turn off the lights?!" Gerard exploaded. Frank glanced towards the window when the wind grew louder.

"Um..can you? Turn of the lights?" 

"What the fuck do you think, Frank? Jesus fucking christ." Gerard deflated and rubbed his eyes before dissapearing into thin air. So death was a touchy subject? Frank could dig that. He grabbed his keys and headed out of there, giving Gerard the time to calm down. He went over to Bobs and lay on the couch as he pounded the drums. 

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No. Can you help me change the skin?" Bob looked up as he twirled the drum stick around his fingers. He helped him before heading back home and staring into the living room.

"I'm going to shower. Then i'm going to watch zombie movies in my room. If you feel lonely, you can join." Frank called out, refusing to admit that he felt lonely. Maybe he should ask Jamia over, see if he could get her drunk enough to be the big spoon. It wasn't likely. Frank showered, ignoring the feeling of eyes on him when he eventually walked into his bedroom to tug on some clean boxers. He climbed into bed and turned the TV on, grinning when Gerard appeared in the doorway.

"We won't talk about it?"

"No. Just..lets pretend you're just a normal dude. I'm tired." Frank admitted, tapping the blankets next to him and turning back to the tv, clicking on the first movie he seen. He was glad when Gerard relaxed next to him, the soft sound of pencil on paper soothing. 

"I use to watch this all the time. Always been my go to."

"Hell, me too." Frank admitted and glanced over at him. He looked solid and  _real._

"is Jay coming over soon? If you give me notice I can go."

"Go where?" Frank whispered, watching Gerard tuck his hair behind his ear.

"Dunno. It's like a black room I can go to sometimes. It takes allot of energy to go though." Gerard admitted, scratching his jaw.

"I can go to hers. Don't worry." Frank focused back on the movie, the silence comfortable as he felt himself zoon out. He felt exhausted again.

"She's pretty. How long have you been with her?"

"I'm not. Shes my bestfriend." Frank yawned and lay back on the bed, grabbing a pillow to hug against his chest.

"Oh. Okay."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" 

"No." Gerard whispered as Frank yawned again. How was he so fucking tired? He mumbled an apology before his eyes were closing and the world faded to black. He woke up to Gerard sitting on the floor, lookimg through his sketchpads as he frowned.

"Uh..we gotta talk about privacy."

"Mine is full. I'm gonna be bored as shit." Gerard sighed and slouched against the wall. Frank had never noticed how handsome Gerard actually was.

"What age were you when you died?"

"I was 25." Gerard mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you have family?"

"Ofcourse."

"Did you see them find the body?" Frank whispered, frowning when Gerard dissapeared again. He knew it was personal, he just had so many questions! Plus, Gerard had seen him get it on, so it was even. He deserved a little personal. 

He came home from work to a drawing on the counter and had to cover his mouth to hold in the whimper. He didn't even know Gerard, but seeing his body lying on the floor while a man crouched next to him broke his heart. Gerard had drew a lighter version of himself sitting in the cornor with his head against his knees, hiding his eyes. Frank didn't realise he was crying until a tear dropped onto the paper.

"My brother."

"Jesus. Don't fuckin' sneak up!" He wiped at his eyes before sniffing loudly and turning to Gerard, who was sat on the counter.

"Can I have a beer? I can't open the fridge." Gerard mumbled. Frank grabbed two, opening the lids before passing Gerard one.

"How did it happen?"

"Doesn't matter how." 

"Does. Is the locks faulty? Is it a bad neighbour hood?" Frank watched him shake his head before kicking his feet lightly.

"Do you want me to find your brother?"

"No! God. He's grieved. He's fine." Gerard pushed himself off the counter and dissapeared into the bedroom. Frank let him go, staring at the page infront of him as he drank his beer. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Living with Gerard (or sorta living) was actually pretty cool. He didn't eat Franks food or hog the bathroomand besides a few cigarettes and a sketchpad, Gerard never asked for anything. He kept to himself mostly but he kept Frank company, so he did'nt feel lonely much anymore. He wanted to tell someone, like Bob who was busy going through Franks CDs. He wanted to see if Bob could see him too.

"Ever heard of a Gerard? Passed away a few years ago?" Frank started, watching Gerard appear in the cornor right behind Bob. He didn't look very happy at Franks question but he just needed to know he wasn't fucking insane and talking to the air for three months.

"No Gerard."

"But you knew who lived here, right? Didn't you mention that when I got the place?" Frank pushed, watching Gerard frown. Gerard walked around infront of Bob, face blank as he stared. Frank could have sworn he seen something flicker into his eyes.

"Oh! Yeah. Gee was what I knew him by. I don't know much about him, use to hang with his brother and we drank here a few times. Heard he died." Bob nodded, glancing up at Frank before back at the CDs. Gerard dissapeared as Frank leaned forward.

"How'd he die?"

"Suicide as far as I remember. He was fucked up anyway, he has a painting displayed in the gallery downtown, I can never look at it. Dude must have had a fucked up mind or somethin'" Frank didn't believe it. Gerard nornally seemed happy and giddy, he was the dork who read comic books until morning. He couldn't have killed _himself._  

"How? Like how did he commit?"

"Pills. Took a bunch of 'em." Bob shrugged and got up, 

"Why?"

"Curious." Frank mumbled as he grabbed his jacket. He mumbled a goodbye and waited until Bob left before rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Gerard." He called, expecting Gerard to appear. He didn't. He didn't appear for three days, until Frank walked in front work to every cupboard in the kitchen open.

"Cool, huh? Could never do that before!" Gerard grinned and waved his hand, watching them slam shut. Frank felt exhausted within seconds, like he hadn't slept all week.

"I missed you." Frank admitted, noticing how Gerard wouldn't look at him. He kept his eyes glued to the wood.

"Are you okay?"

"You couldn't have just left it, Frank. That'd be to easy."

"I wanted to know. I wish you had of told me." Frank whispered as Gerard opened the doors again. He watched them shut a second later.

"You wanna see the note too?" He snarled as the doors flew open, wood hitting wood loudly. Frank shook his head as he sat down.

"No. Why'd you do it?"

"Why does anyone?" Gerard whispered quietly, finally meeting his eyes.

"Where'd you go?"

"The black place. I needed to be alone and so did you."

"I missed you." Frank repeated, closing his eyes when Gerard sighed quietly.

"I missed you too."

"Do you want to watch a movie? Jamias coming over but I can-"

"Nah. Have fun with Jamia. I'm gonna stay in the living room, okay?"

"Okay." Frank echoed and watched him leave. When Jamia arrived, Frank took her straight to the bedroom, grinning at the giggle.

"Oh, demanding, huh?" Jamia mumbled against his lips. Frank let himself zoon out as they fell back onto the bed, lips moving roughly against eachother as Jamia undid his jeans.

"Why don't we take it slow, Jay?"

"Why would we do that?" She chuckled against his lips, already working her hand around Franks semi. He wanted to object, he wanted  _soft and gentle_ but gave in when she slid a condom onto him. He tried to focus on her, the way her hips slammed against his roughly or the pleasure shooting up his spine, but all he could focus on was Gerard. He tried to block it out, focusing on her breasts infront of him as his orgasm drew close, eyes shutting as he thrust in deeper as it hit, pale skin and thin lips flashing through his mind. She came with him, crying out loudly as she fisted his hair before finally rolling off him to redress. Frank let her, the sweat cooling on his skin as she kissed him lightly.

"See you tomorrow at Battle of the bands?"

"You know it. Wanna stay a while?"

"Nah. Have a date. See you tomorrow, Frankie." She grinned and left, leaving Frank to curl up on his side. Why the fuck did he think about Gerard? He was  _straight_ and Gerard was  _dead._ He dispossed of the condom before he slipped on some boxers.

"G?"

"Yeah? I seen her leave. That didn't take long." Gerard grinned as Frank flipped him off. What a dickbag.

"This is going to sound weird as hell but uh..you wanna sleep next to me? Or like chill?"

"Sure." Gerard whispered, watching him shuffle over on the bed. Gerard set down his notebook before he crawled in, lying still as Frank curled up on his side.

"I'm lonely."

"I know. Me too." Gerard whispered as he tugged up the blankets. He rolled onto his side, looking over at Frank.

"Do you think we would have been friends if we had of met?"

"Yeah." Frank admitted. He waan't sure how they would have met but Frank would totally be his friend. Gerard was awesome.

"Why did you kill yourself, G?"

"I felt alone. Misunderstood. Lile everyone hated my fucking guts. I hated my guts." Gerard whispered quietly, closing his eyes tightly.

"I struggled since I was a kid. Tried every medication and therapy out there. I couldn't shut it off, you know? Then I got fired from the cartoon network and snapped. I didn't mean to. I was drunk? And uh..it happened. I've regretted it ever since." Gerard admitted softly, squeezinf Franks fingers. He didn't know when he grabbed Gerards hand but squeezed back.

"Do you feel better, though?"

"Yes. So much better." Gerard opened his eyes again, letting Frank get lost in them. He reached over to push the hair behind Gerards ear, watching him lean into it until he flatted his hand againat his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold skin against his palm.

"Don't leave?"

"I won't." Gerard whispered, staying still as Frank held his cheek. He mumbled a goodnight and focused on the fact someone was next to him as he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up to Gerard sleeping, or it looked like he was sleeping until Frank poked his cheek and he started laughing.

"Creepy. You totally watched me all night, dude."

"You asked me not to leave and I don't sleep! What did you want me to do?"

"I dunno. Make shadow puppets?" Frank stretched, rolling onto his back as he yawned. How did he still feel exhausted?

"Have you ever been in love?" Frank wondered, turning onto his side as he tugged the blanket up to his nose. Gerard shook his head as he propped it up onto his hand.

"Have you?"

"No. I want to be. Jamia..I love her. Differently. I think I could fall for her but she's...she doesn't want a relationship. All she wants is a quick fuck and hey, thats good for her. It's completely her choice. But uh, I think its making me lonelier. Ever wanted to just..make love? Properly?"

"God, I miss any type of sex dude." Gerard sighed dramatically, reaching down to touch Franks eyebrow. It felt nice.

"But yeah. You want the intamacy." Frank leaned into Gerards thumb, closing his eyes happily. 

"Yeah. I guess I do." Frank admitted quietly, humming softly when Gerard trailed his fingers down his cheekbone. 

"Feels nice, G." He added, grinning when the fingers tickled him lightly. They kept moving, tracing patterns around his face until they finally pushed into his hair, blunt nails working on his scalp softly. He moaned happily and shuffled closer without realising it, only stopping when his nose pressed into Gerards chest. He realised a little too late that he was basically hugging Gerard, but stopped caring as soon as Gerard moved his fingers again. 

"Is this weird?"

"You're cuddling a ghost. You tell me." Frank blinked open his eyes because yeah, thats exactly what he was doing. This wasn't just his bestfriend, it was a  _ghost. Gerard was dead._

"Can we jusy pretend you're my dorky roommate?" 

"Sure, Frankie." Gerard dropped his hand from Franks hair onto his hip, thumb stroking the skin gently.

"Sleepy. Stay?"

"Always." Gerard promised, grinning as Frank pressed in closer until his face was buried in his chest. Frank couldn't fall asleep, instead he closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of cigarette smoke and Gerard.

"Did it hurt? When you died?"

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt to be in the same room?" Frank whispered, fisting Gerards shirt in his hands. He wonders if it ever got dirty.

"Not anymore. I couldn't get the sight of Mikey out of my mind for months though, so I went to the black place. He visited once..like he wanted to rent the apartment before you did. He's got a partner now. He looked so fucking happy, Frankie, telling the man all about me and then they danced like we used to in the living room. It was healing. He's happy." Gerard whispered softly as Frank hummed. 

"Why didn't they rent it?"

"Mikey came back alone and sat on the kitchen counter, setting a coffee cup down and he started to talk, said it was silly he was doing it, but he felt connection here, you know? He hated going to the grave. I don't blame him but anyway, he told me that they were approved for adoption. So they needed two bedrooms but this would always feel like home for him."

"I'm so glad he's doing good Gee."

"Me too. God, me too." Gerard slipped a leg between Franks, relaxing into the embrace as Frank looked up at him.

"You think you could of ever been happy?"

"Living? No. But i'm feeling pretty happy right now." Gerards fingers were smooth against his jaw, stroking gently as Frank let his eyes shut.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Frank flinched, opening his eyes as he sat up quickly. Oh god. Oh god, Gerard was a ghost.  _who thought he was beautiful._

"Don't freak out. Just a roommate dude." Gerard rubbed his back gently as he sat up and rested his chin against Franks shoulder.

"Also, i'm straight."

"Really? Huh. You think Bob ever fell asleep pressed against another man?" 

"Fuck you." Frank chuckled, leaning back to glance into Gerards eyes. Okay so maybe Frank wasn't  _fully_ straight. 

"I wish you were alive."

"Why? I was different. I was an asshole. I'm right here, Frankie." Gerard leaned forward, using his fingers to push Franks chin away so he could blow a raspberry into his neck.

"Gross, dude." Frank laughed and turned to Gerard, frowning when he was gone. He groaned loudly and looked up at the ceiling.

"We have to discuss dissapearing, cockhead!" 

He got a soft laugh in return that echoed through the apartment. Frank got a bath, it wasn't something he did often mainly because he was in a rush, but today he let himself lie in the bubbles for over an hour, fighting the thought in his head that Gerard should be here too. 

Gerard didn't return until Frank was glued to a Friends rerun, half of a pizza abandoned on the coffee table when Gerard sat next to it. 

"You're blocking the television."

"Is Jamia coming over?"

"Depends how well her date went, I have the gig tonight at 10." Frank shrugged and lay down to see Ross shouting. He hated Ross. 

"Oh. Can you warn me?"

"If I get warning, Gee." Frank nodded and tapped the space infront of him, grinning when Gerard lay down, letting Frank spoon him. His hair smelt of ash and cigarettes, it was weirdly addicting.

"Can you leave the apartment at all?"

"I could at the start, sorta? But Mikey hid my ashes somewhere here. I dunno. I didn't watch."

"Do you think if we found them, you could leave?"

"What if I passed over? I wouldn't see you anymore." Gerard whispered and yeah, that was true. Frank couldn't imagine his life without Gerard anymore. He didn't want to either.

Jamia didn't even warn Frank, just rocked up a little after eight PM just as Gerard got up to draw. He didn't even get to warn Gerard, who was in the bedroom when she tugged down his pyjama bottoms.

"Jay?"

"If I blow you, you'll return it?"

"Yeah." Frank mumbled as he sat up, watching her drop to her knees slowly. The minute her lips wrapped around his semi, he moaned. It had been months since he had got blown, letting his head tip back against the couch. He opened his eyes when he heard movement to his left, finding Gerard stood in the doorway, frowning as he held his sketchbook against his chest. He heard the wind outside grow as Gerard kept eye contact with him before he raised a hand and squeezed his fingers together, Frank didn't know what the fuck he was doing until the bulb above their heads popped and Jamia screamed.

"Hey, hey i'm right here." Frank tugged her up onto his lap, fixing his pants back over his member as she hid her face in his neck.

"I didn't know we were getting a storm. I don't want to drink when theres a storm. Miss Battle of The bands today?"

"Either did I, and sure J." Frank kissed her forehead, trying to calm the grip in his shirt as he rubbed her back slowly. 

"I'll change the bulb okay?"

She shuffled off his lap, letting him get up to turn on the kitchen light. He ignored Gerard at the table and grabbed a spare bulb, going back into the living room to change it. The wind was still loud in his ears as the light turned on.

"I don't have a back up. If anything happens to that, i'm gonna be really pissed!" Frank shouted, ignoring Jamia staring at him.

"Can I stay over?"

"Yeah." Frank whispered, sitting down as she curled into his chest. 

"You're okay." 

"Is she?" Gerard snarled. Frank glanced at him before flipping him off. Fuck his temper tantrum.

"You're just going to cuddle her now, aren't you? Should I just fucking leave? Is that what you want?" Frank jumped at the thunder outside, excusing himself to the bathroom and grabbing Gerards wrist on the way past.

"What the fucks your problem?"

"You don't even like her!"

"Gerard, for fuck sakes." Frank groaned and rubbed his eyes. How was this his fucking life?

"I thought you couldn't do lights, anyway?"

"Obviously I can now! Get her to leave!"

"I can't! You scared her, dude. She's staying over. I think you should go to the black place and calm the fuck down, alright?" Frank whispered as he lifted the toilet lid, glancing at Gerards gasp.

"What? I gotta piss. Now, go calm the fuck down, okay?" Frank waved him off. When Jamia fell asleep curled up infront of him that night, Gerard appeared in the door way.

"Maybe we should find my ashes so I can leave."

"Gee. Don't. Why don't you get into bed, c'mon." Frank nodded his head towards the spare pillow and watched Gerard tug his tshirt over his lap before sighing and crawling in behind Frank, who immediatly turned towards him. He nuzzled his nose into Gerards neck, trying to heat up the skin slightly. 

"I should go, though. I'll just get attached. So will you."

"It's to late for that, Gee. Wrap you arms around me." Frank mumbled as he tugged the blankets up higher, relaxing as a hand slid into his hair. He zooned out, listening to Jamias breathing and letting his eyes fall closed, only for them to shoot open when Gerard kissed his forehead, holding his lips against the skin. He eventually relaxed into it, letting sleep overcome him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franks an asshole at the start of this chapter tbh. TW talk about self harm.

He woke up with Gerard holding him as Jamia kissed his lips.

"Hey, wanna try again?" Jamia purred and pushed forward, pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Not today, Jay."

"You sick again? Want me to make you tea?" 

"A sore stomach. Tea won't help, thanks though." Frank let her push forward until she was kissing him roughly, all tongue and teeth as he felt Gerard shuffle away. He didn't let him, grabbing his hand and pressing it against his chest, holding him against him. He thought about Gerard, the soft lips and the shy smiles as he pushed into it, not releasing Gerards hand until he tugged away. He couldn't stop kissing her, though, all the blood rushing to his crotch as Gerard moved away from then. He let Jamia climb on top of him and shove down his pants before she broke the kiss to smirk.

"You want to?"

"Want you bent over the bed." Frank nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he got up and did as she was told. He scrambled to his feet, ripping open the condom wrapper as he stared at the sight, pushing her skirt out of the way.

"She's not me. No matter how hard you try to imagine, she ain't me." Frank jumped at the voice, glancing over at Gerard in the cornor.

"Hurry up, Frank!"

He turned back to Jamia, shuffling forward until his cock was flushed against her ass. She twitched away, moaning when Frank held her hips there. 

"Can you just..hold my hand?"

"What?" Jamia mumbled, but he ignored her, it wasn't meant for her anyway.

"No." Gerard whispered, voice distant. He was gone when Frank glanced to the cornor. 

When Jamia left, Frank felt like shit. He knew he was acting like an asshole but what the fuck was he suppose to do? He grabbed his hoodie, said goodbye to the empty apartment and left, catching the first train he could. Sometimes Frank just needed his mom.

"You ever liked two people, ma?" Frank barely had his jacket off when he asked it, letting her rush him to the kitchen table. She sighed deeply and sat across from him, taking one of his hands in hers.

"If you truely liked the first person, you wouldn't have fell for the second."

"But what if the second is complicated?" 

"Does she make you happy?"  _She. Oh yeah._

"Yes." Frank admitted. Gerard did make him happy.

"Then be with her." Frank doubt she'd say that if he admitted it was a  _he_ instead of _she_ and he was fucking  _dead._

"It isn't that easy. She's not from here." Frank mumbled, tecnically it was true. 

"So? She makes you happy, baby." Linda smiled, glancing out the window when Frank heard a scream.

"Who's that?"

"The neighbours. Come meet them." She waved her hand, leading Frank into the back garden where a man was pushing a swing. He had the biggest hair Frank had ever seen.

"Ray! Meet my Frank, honey."

"Hey! I've heard so much about you." Ray waved as he kept pushing the girl. She looked really young, probably not even one. 

"All good things I hope."

"From Linda? Ofcourse." Ray grinned, leaving Frank to chuckle.

"Babe-oh!hi" He glanced at the voice and felt his blood run cold. This couldn't be Mikey, right? It was a drawing. 

"I'm Mikey. I take it your Frank?" Mikey squeezed Rays shoulder as Frank nodded. Oh god. Did he tell Gerard? Mikey kissed the babys head before grinning.

"This is Mia."

"Hi, honey." Frank waved his fingers before yawning dramatically, 

"I better go catch the train. Long day." 

"It's still early baby. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." He kissed her cheek and said goodbye to everyone before gettin the fuck out there. Was he suppose to tell Gerard? When he got to the apartment, Gerard was curled up on the couch with hiss eyes closed.

"Hey."

"Hi." Gerard mumbled, eyes flickering to Franks. For the first time, Gerard looked exhausted.

"Can you just shut up and be the little spoon? It's getting harder to come back from the black room. I'm scared, okay?"

"Okay." Frank whispered and kicked off his boots, letting himself lie infront of Gerard as a cold nose pressed into his neck.

"I think i have to choose. To stay here or there."

"Stay here. Don't fuckin' leave." 

"It hurts. To see you with her." He whispered quietly, Frank wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't next to his ear. 

"I won't be with her." The hand on his hip tightened,

"Don't say shit you don't mean, Frankie."

"I mean it. Okay?"

"Thats silly. I'm a ghost, okay? Not fuckin' real. Never will be. I don't know when i'm gonna go, alright? Could be tomorrow for all I know."

"I don't care! Okay? I don't!" Frank turned to face him, unable to stop a hand fisting into Gerards hair. It felt so real beneath his finger tips.

"Just don't fucking leave me. What if you're here because you're still fucking suppose to be. What if we're meant to be together, huh?"

"Frank.."

"I know you think it too. Okay, listen, i'm fallling in love with a ghost! A male ghost! Its more fucked for me, alright?!" Frank shouted, he couldn't fucking help it, nor could he help the tears on his cheeks. 

"Did you really think you were straight? Like really?" Gerard smirked, making Frank laugh through his tears.

"Thats what you took from that? Jesus, Gee." Frank shoved him lightly but Gerard didn't let him go, pulling him back in until cold lips met Franks on. He gasped against them, moaning quietly when Gerard slid his tongue in. Frank fisted his hair a little tighter, pushing into it. Gerard tasted like fresh air and cigarette smoke, leaving Frank needing more when he pulled away. 

"If you ever wake up and i'm not here, just know that it wasn't a choice. I'd never leave without saying goodbye." Gerard touched his cheek gently,

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?" 

"I seen Mikey. He's my moms neighbour and-"

"You didn't mention me, right?"

"Right. I didn't. He has a daughter, Gee. Shes beautiful. He seems really happy." Frank kissed him gently at the first sign of tears, feeling them against his cheek.

"How do ghosts fucking cry?"

"How do we do anything?" Gerard sniffed and rolled onto his back, holding Frank against his chest lightly.

"Do you get wood?"

"Jesus, Frankie." Gerard hid his face in his hand when Frank looked up, who tugged it away easily.

"I'm curious okay! I don't mean like now!"

"Yes I still can, alright?" 

"You're blushing!" Frank laughed, freezing when the door unlocked. Fucking Bob.

"Phone dickbag. He can hear you." Gerard mumbled as Bob opened the door, Frank slid his phone up to his ear and held out a finger.

"Call me a dickbag one more time, dude. Try me."

"Dickbag." Gerard was still infront of him, smirking.

"Alright! Fuck you. I'll talk to you later." Frank pushed himself up and waved his fingers.

"Didn't we discuss knocking?" 

"You did. I wasn't listening. C'mon, we're going to the bar." Bob threw Frank his jacket, who felt Gerards hands on his hips.

"This means you're mine now. Understand? Come home with a girl and you'll regret it." Gerard whispered, his voice seeming the dgo straight threw Franks body. He shivered, feeling Gerard kiss his cheek before shoving him gently.

"Uh yeah, lets go."

It had been ages since Frank drank, so he knew to take it slow. That didn't stop Bob from buying him shots and it'd be rude not to drink them, right? He was drunk within an hour, leaning against the side of the booth sleepily until Bob kicked him.

"Whats up, Frank? You've been distant." Distant. Thata one word to explain it. 

"I..I'm bisexual." 

"Oh, yeah? Thats cool. Whats his name?" 

"Theres noone." He lied, watching Bob nod slowly.

"So you want me to find you someone? Cool. I can do that. I set Mikey up back in the day, too. Gay guys just run at me." Bob flicked his hair as Frank snorted. Yeah, he doubted that. 

"What was Gerard like? I know you didn't know him much."

"He was..sad. really sad. Mikey had tried everything to help the dude but it wasn't enough. He self harmed allot, his arms covered in scars and cuts when Mikey walked in on him, it's fucked to see? This dude I didn't know fucking depressed. I hope he's happier now. Why?"

"Just wondering. He died in my room so-"

"How'd you know that?" Bob frowned deeply, scratching thr paper of his bottle. Shit. Hadn't Bob told him that?

"Uh I just assumed." 

"He was gay actually, but struggled with it? Mikey kept telling me about that. Gerard fucking hated it. I guess he got his parents shit? Mikey doesn't speak to them anymore."

Frank noddrd and glanced around, feeling eyes on him. He couldn't see anybody. 

"I hope he's happier now." Frank whispered before nodding towards the bathroom. He barely got to the urinal before something touched his hip. He yelped and turned around quickly, slipping on the wet tiles besides the sink before he fell back, something saving his head from the impact.

"Sorry. Hey, guess who can leave the apartment?" It seemed distant, barely there as Frank sat up.

"Gee?"

"Yeah."

"I can't see you." Frank frowned and reached out. All he felt was air. 

"Yeah. Hey, stop asking about me, okay? I can tell you whatever you want to know. Also, convince Bob to go to a strip club." 

"I'm not going to a strip club!"

Someone cleared their throat as Frank blushed and finally got the fuck of the floor. Was he always going to look insane? Guess so. He knew Gerard was watching him the rest of the night which left him on edge. What if he said something wrong? When he finally got home, he felt exhausted and had defiantly drank to much.

"Gee?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Right behind you." Frank turned, frowning when he didn't see him.

"Can't see you."

"It's okay. I'm still here, okay? Go sleep. I'll be right next to you." He felt the hand on his hip and nodded sleepily, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank woke up hungover as hell to someone knocking on his door. He glanced at Gerard and mumbled good morning as he got up and heading out to open the door. Jamia looked hungover as hell, Frank probably matched the blood shot eyes and last nights clothes.

"Hey. Sup?"

"Hungover. Need you to cure it." She fell into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. 

"Hmm. How?" 

"How do you think?" She yawned and pulled away, pulling off her bag as she moved to the couch. Frank collapsed next to her without thinking, closing his eyes as he rested his head against thr back of the couch. He jumped when Jamia climbed onto his lap, hands automatically moving to her thighs as she kissed his neck.

"Hey, hey. C'mon, stop. Jamia-" He rolled them over, hearing her giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, you want to be in control today. Sounds good-"

"No, Jamia c'mon." Frank pulled away, stumbling to his feet. His eyes caught Gerards in the door way before he rubbrd a hand over his face.

"I think we should stop this."

"Why?" Jamia sat up and fixed her skirt. Why? Frank had to come up with a reason? Does liking the ghost who hangs in your apartment count?

"I just think its time. I want something serious-"

"I can do serious." Jamia smiled and stood up, frowning when Frank took a step away.

"With a man, Jay." 

She gasped and stared at him, but all he could focus on was Gerards hand on his neck.

"Fuck. I wanna kiss you right now." He whispered in Franks ear, sending shivers down his spine. Jamia pushed passed him and ran out the door, leaving Frank to stare after her.

"She'll calm down. Get the door." Frank shut it and let himself lean against it, jumping when Gerards arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Come to bed."

"I feel like an ass."

"You can feel my ass." Gerard kissed his shoulder before dissappearing, leaving Frank to grin into the door.

"You suck." Frank mumbled when he found Gerard in bed, grinning at the giggle. Frank climbed in beside him, tugging the blankets up to his nose.

"You're back at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Enough time off." Frank whispered, feeling Gerards cold nose against his.

"I taste like crap, okay? Don't kiss me."

"Meh. I can handle it." Gerard whispered before leaning foreward, pressing his lips against Franks gently. Gerard tasted smooth as Frank pushed into it, like Autumn air and smoke. He moved his hand down Gerards side, sliding his hand under his t-shirt and felt the cold skin. It felt solid against Franks palm, letting himself forget about Gerard being  _dead._ The kiss was deep and slow, everything Frank had ever wanted as a hand slid down his stomach, resting on his pyjama pants.

"Do ghosts cum?" Frank mumbled against his lips, frowning when Gerard broke this kiss to laugh. 

"How are you real?" 

"Your hands near my dick okay, you can ignore what comes out of my mouth!"

"Will do." Gerard kissed his nose, pushing his hand past the material until cold knuckles brushed Franks hard on.

"Jesus. You're gonna give me a cold kink." Frank arched into the touch, eyes shutting as Gerard hummed. 

"So fucking gorgeous." Gerard kissed his jaw, wrapping his fingers around his length.

"Tell me if it's to cold. Okay?"

"Okay." Frank thrust into his fist, gasping quietlt. It did feel unbelievably cold but also  _hot._ Gerard stroked him slowly, watching his face scrunch up until Frank whined and arched forward.

"Faster. Please?"

Gerard kissed him softly, speeding up his hand a little. He had to break the kiss to moan, feeling his own face scrunch up as he clawed at Gerards chest.

"Fuck yeah, c'mon Frankie. Shit. Been watching you for months, wanted to be the one to make you cum." Gerard purred, sending Frank right over the edge as he came over Gerards stomach. He collapsed against the sheets as it rocked through him, letting Gerard trail kisses down his jaw. He rolled over onto his side, barely getting a hand on Gerards waistband until he was stopped.

"Not yet. I can't stay here when I orgasm, okay? Can't focus on it. I want to hold you."

"But you can leave the apartment so maybe you're stronger-"

"Not yet, love. Okay?" Frank forced out a nod before pushing Gerard onto his back. He couldn't help slide under the duvet and lick at the pool on Gerards belly. Gerard was moaning quietly, fingers lacing into Franks hair as he bit gently, tugging the skin between his teeth.

"You're a fuckin' tease, Frankie." 

He hummed against the skin, dipping his tongue into his belly button to catch the last of the cum before turning his attension to the boner in Gerards pyjama pants, he mouthed at it, hearing Gerard moan loudly above him.

"You are making this so fucking hard."

"Thats what he said." Frank giggled and climbed back up to the pillows, grinning at Gerard tackled him back for a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he traced his finger tips down Franks face and kissed his nose.

"When you first moved in, I was confused, kept accediently walking in on you getting off. Totally went into my spank bank."

"Accidently" Frank repeated, giggling when Gerard stuck out his tongue.

"Next weeks Halloween. Excited?"

"To turn 26? Sure." Frank snorted and rolled over onto his side, grinning when Gerard settled behind him. Cuddling after sex had to be Franks favourite thing in the  _world._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween time!

Frank woke up to Gerard kissing a line down his chest, making him grin and meet his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, Gee."

"Hey, birthday boy." Gerard rubbed his nose against Franks belly, the cold sending shivers down his spine. He thread his fingers through Gerards hair, feeling the knots between his fingers as he watched Gerard tug down his boxer shorts. He shut his eyes at the lips trailing down his crotch until they finally wrapped around his semi. He moaned quietly, feeling Gerards mouth hot and wet against him.

"You seriously made coffee just to blow me, didn't you?" Gerard giggled around him before sinking down, letting Frank arch into the heat. He whined low in his throat, opening his eyes to watch Gerard hum happily. He went to object when Gerard pulled off and yanked the blanket up to Franks chest, hiding himself under it just as Bob peaked his head in.

"Ew. You were totally jerking it."

"Was not! Keys for emergencys!"

"It is an emergency. I brought cake. Now up, i'm going to the bathroom and you better be in that fuckin' kitchen!" Frank waited until the door shut before yanking the covers away from Gerards head and kissed him roughly, feeling him giggle against his lips.

"Go. He'll come back, Frankie." He grunted as he got up and fixed his pants, leaving the door open so Gerard could follow him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I want cake." Gerard pouted as he sat on top of the counter, swinging his legs a little as Frank leaned in to kiss him a final time. He grabbed a mug of coffee and leaned next to Gerards thigh, feeling the pyjama pants against his elbow as Gerard thread his fingers into Franks hair. Bob came in, freezing mid step and glancing at Frank.

"Uh..you have a dude here." Frank coughed on his coffee, sending it down the front od his top as he glanced at Gerard, whos eyes were wide and scared. 

"Um..I can explain."

"Explain how you've been holding out on a boyfriend? I knew you had hickys! I don't care who you bone, dude!" Bob waved his hand about as Frank stared at Gerard. How could he see him? Did Bob know it was him? How the fuck did he explain this? He touched Gerards thigh with his fingertips, feeling it solid under them.

"Um, sorry?" Frank offered, watching Bob hold his hand out to Gerard, "i'm Bob. Use to be this fuckers best friend but apparently not. You are?"

"Um..Gerard? Hi?" He shook it slowly before nodding towards the bedroom. Frank nodded, watching him leave as Bob grabbed a knife.

"He's cute?" Bob offered, sending Frank over the edge. He almost collapsed as he laughed, not stopping until Gerard called his name again.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know, do you think he knows its you? Can everyone see you?" Frank pressed his hand against Gerards chest, hoping to feel a fucking heartbeat. Gerard slapped his hand away gently.

"I'm still dead, idiot-"

"Hey, rude!" Frank bitched, stopping when he noticed the marks on Gerards arms. How did he not see them before? 

"Holy shit. I haven't seen that since I died." Gerard mumbled, tugging his arm from Franks grip and stole the hoodie of the back of the chair. He tugged it on before stepping forward and kissing Franks nose.

"I'm okay. Don't go all silent on me. Long time ago."

"I know..just hurts to know you were in so much pain."

"I'm not anymore. So lets eat the cake and then take some photos so you can have, okay? If Bob can see me, everyone else will too. Just for today, I guess? Or a while atleast."

"Okay. Hey, do you want to meet my mom?" Frank offered, watching the way Gerards eyes melted. He cupped Franks cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'd love to, baby."

"Uh..I should learn to knock-" Frank ignored Bob, pecking Gerards lips before taking a step away

"I've been telling you that for years. Did someone say cake?" Frank grinned, heading into the kitchen. He poured two more mugs of coffee and passed them out before cutting three thick slices.

"You didn't make a wish!" Gerard objected, holding his hand against the cake so Frank couldn't seperate them. Frank bumped their hips together, laughing when Gerard refused to move.

"Don't gotta wish for anything, dude. I have everything I want right here."

Besides Bob's gagging noises, it would have been perfect, hell even with Bobs gagging noises it still was. 

"I love you." 

"Christ, G. I love you too." Frank whispered quietly. He glanced at Bob, who looked awkward as hell and giggled, leaning over to table to squeeze Bobs fingers.

"I love you, Bryar."

"Don't make it fuckin' weird. I only came for cake." Bob grumbled as Frank laughed and leaned into the arm around his hip. This was already the best birthday in the fuckin' world.


End file.
